


No you didn't...

by AlexiCyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Groping, I ain't saying she's a gold digger, M/M, Pop Goes the Weasel, Unhappy Ginny Weasley, but..., love is love, love potions are wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: Ginny has been patient enough. She been waiting for Harry to come crawling back to her to apologize. After he's groveled properly she'll take him back and she can get on with spending hi... making a happy life together. Pity that Ginny has never been too honest, even with herself.





	No you didn't...

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a gif posted to a bunnies group. The original gif only had two people in it. [ My first thought after seeing the GIF was: Draco staring at Ginny as she barges in "Harry! It's been MONTHS. I've been patiently waiting for you to apologize, and I'm willing to forgive you if you admi... " That spun off into this short. Hope you enjoy. :)](http://gph.is/2ek56V6)

The shriek that Ginny let out shook the windows in their panes. Though the two young men canoodling on the settee did little more than turn in her direction. Draco smiled and stage whispered:   
  
"Sweet Merlin's Ghost. I didn't realize that one had to be a Harpy in order to play for them." Draco smiled and chuckled softly when Harry laughed and preened when his love buried his face against his throat, his body shaking with mirth.   
  
"Is there something we can help you with, Ginevra?" Draco considered a win as he watched the little bitch's jaw clench and the vein in her forehead throb.   
  
Ignoring the annoying blonde (she'd deal with him later!) she turned to HER Harry. Eyes watering, and bottom lip trembling (HA! She had brothers! She knew how to work that angle!) "Harry! (small pout, don't over do it) I don't understand!!!  
  
The loud snort throwing her off her game for a moment, the accompanying comment of "You, not understanding something? Say it isn't so!" just made her more determined that the blonde prat's payback would be slow and painful. And Harry too for that matter! How dare he laugh along with the slimy snake! No matter! All in good time, my pretties!  
  
"Harry! (more tremble to the lip) I've been waiting for you to come to your senses and apologize about that silly argument we had. We're meant to be together Harry! Don't you feel it?" (Just one tear, that's it don't want to over do it, yet.)  
  
Ginny took a step back at the look on Harry's face. For a moment, she wondered if it was the same look he gave Voldemort whenever he would start monologuing.

"GINNY! That "silly argument" as you put it was almost a year ago. AND it happened after I found out you had been potioning me up to my eyeballs! As I told you THEN. I'm completely, and utterly GAY. I'd have never dated you if it wasn't for the potions. The only reason I didn't get sick all over you and Cho was because part of my brain convinced itself you were just rather feminine LADS!"  
  
The shriek was expected. Her launching herself across the room was less so. "Dobby! Winky! Plebeian Protocols!"  
  
The sudden silence was almost as nerve wracking as the noise before hand. Draco smiled as his love blinked owlishly at the spot were the youngest Weasley child had been standing a moment before.   
  
"What in bloody hell just happened, Dragon?" The young Lord Malfoy smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "House security protocols. If she's going to bark like a seal and caterwaul like a fish monger, then she'll be treated as such. She's been dropped off of a pier to have a cool off!"  
  
Harry blinked several times and Draco drew concerned as his cheeks were quickly going red. That was until his love burst out laughing and keeled over on the settee. "You what? No, you didn't?!?!?"   
  
The Malfoy Lord was smug as he replied "Oh yes!!! I bloody well did! And since I made it a protocol, it's now intent based, which means that Dobby and Winky have permission to act whenever she approaches us with ill intent. Even if it's through post, or another person. It's a very karma based protocol. They can't kill her, but they can, and I'm sure will, find all sorts of places to deposit her when she insists on behaving badly. I heard the little demons discussing dung heaps last week."  
  
Harry sobered and looked at his blonde lover. His smile was wide, his eyes were soft with the affection he felt for this man. This man who had worked so hard to earn his forgiveness and who with 2 words had done more to protect and shelter him since Sirius asked him to live with him. He felt his chest warm and leaned in to kiss his Dragon. "Thank you, love." The smile he got back for the endearment was worth the risk of saying it. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could two very self satisfied elves popped back in. "We is back. The fishing is very good in Norway! Fish for dinner!" That's when they noticed both elves holding long strings of fish. Winky nodded "Is good. Though surprising. I would think alls that yelling would scare fish away." With two frightening grins and a laugh they popped away.   
  
Draco looked at Harry and they both just lost it. When they had caught their breath Draco hugged his raven haired love a bit tighter. He was about to speak when a small music box popped onto the table and both young men lost themselves in fits of laughter and giggles once more. For you see, only they could have elves snarky enough to have a music box at the ready that played 'Pop goes the Weasel!'   
  
It would be a long while before they got back to what they had been doing before they were so rudely interrupted. But, no matter. They had a lifetime to explore together. And if at their wedding they walked the isle to 'Pop Goes the Weasel' well, they do say that laughter is the best medicine.


End file.
